fatty_catfandomcom-20200215-history
The New Guy (Character)
This article refers to the character. For the comic of the same name, click here. Original = The New Guy as seen until The Big Do-Over |-| Hooded = The New Guy wearing a full-body hood in Jail Bail |-| Mechanical = The New Guy with mechanical plating from Life Is A Party and onwards The New Guy is a main antagonist in Fatty Cat. He is one of the four cat antagonists and has appeared three times in the series. Appearance He is a cat with wavy lines separating different parts of his body, ears, and tail. Metal plating covers sections of his stomach, chest, and tail, with a laser projector covering his right eye as well as half of his face. Character Relationships History Early Life Hijacking the Cat Club... Twice Daniel was first officially seen in the episode The New Guy, where Sheldon encountered him during a walk and was confused by the sudden newcomer. Daniel claimed he was "in Sheldon's kindergarten class" and Sheldon believed him, despite seemingly having no recollection of this information. Daniel was initiated into the Cat Club and promptly attempted to hijack the position of club leader the following day. Sheldon did not take kindly to this and dueled Daniel with a lightsaber, resulting in the fall of the tree that the Cat Club treehouse was located in and the end of the club for several episodes. Daniel made a brief appearance in Clash Of The Cartoons, where Joe quickly attacked him and knocked him out. Later, in the episode The Big Do-Over, Sheldon and the rest of the Cat Club decided to repair the treehouse to revive the club once again. The team successfully managed to bring the tree back to its former position and reconstruct the clubhouse, but Daniel showed up once again to take revenge on the club that had denied his leadership. Bill and Kyle teamed up and stabbed Daniel through the stomach with a lightsaber, seemingly killing him. Bill and Kyle were then promptly initiated into the Cat Club's V.I.P group due to their heroic deed. Receiving Metal Plating and Fighting Sheldon Shortly after the events of The Big Do-Over, a man found Daniel laying helplessly and near death on the ground with a stab wound through his body. After the man brought him to a professional vet, Daniel received metal plating over most of his body (which acted as life support) as well as a laser eye to defend himself from future incidents. Daniel attempted to test the laser eye on a group of innocent people, which resulted in his arrest by the police. Several episodes later, in the episode Jail Bail, Sheldon was arrested for attempting to drive a car without a license. Sheldon was assigned a jail cell, and Daniel was his cellmate. However, Sheldon did not realize this at the time, as Daniel was wearing a ragged hood that covered his entire body. During a breakout involving Sheldon and his friends, Daniel escaped through the cell door, which had been left open by the police in pursuit of the other escapees. In the episode Life Is A Party, Daniel was lurking around a dusty abandoned town called "The Pit" when he noticed an invitation to Sheldon's End-of-the-School-Year Party. On the invitation was a picture of Sheldon, which Daniel immediately recognized. Arriving to the party in the same hood he had worn in jail, Daniel interrupted the final song of the night (much to Sheldon's surprise) and explained how he'd survived the events of The Big Do-Over. Then, he pulled a gun on Sheldon, attempting to shoot him. However, Jessica threw herself in front of the bullet, taking it for Sheldon and laying wounded on the ground. In severe pain, Jessica gave Sheldon her prized locket to remember her by if she didn't make it. Infuriated, Sheldon attacked Daniel and the two of them tumbled out the front door of the house. Sheldon attempted to Falcon Punch him, but Daniel activated his laser eye, resulting in the creation of a giant energy ball which Daniel threw at the Cat Club treehouse, destroying it again. Sheldon focused all his power on Daniel, who transported the both of them to a dimension called The Land of No Hope Whatsoever, which was later revealed to be a secret pocket dimension located within Daniel's laser eye. The two battled each other until Sheldon was on the brink of defeat, but Daniel was ultimately defeated when Sheldon got the idea to transform into his monster self, hurling Daniel hundreds of miles into the distance with one of his tentacles. The New Guy's Role in Sheldon and Catty Fat's Time Battle During Sheldon and Catty Fat's time battle in the episode The Final Battle, Catty Fat created a reality where Daniel had taken over Sheldon's town/city and transformed it into a rogue wasteland. In this reality, Sheldon had never formed the Cat Club, so Daniel had instead targeted the town/city's government to take control of and won. As a result, the few remaining survivors of the takeover had gone into refuge and formed a small camp in a secluded corner of the town/city. Sheldon defiantly decided to take on Daniel himself, approaching his castle in the center of the town/city and entering it through a small fence opening. However, a camera caught him in the act, and Daniel trapped him behind iron bars, much to Sheldon's surprise and dismay. However, it was soon realized that Daniel wasn't Daniel at all, but rather Catty Fat himself under a different appearance. In the post-credit sequence of the episode Brotherhood, Daniel approaches a wounded Catty Fat in the Himalayas and offers him help before the sequence cuts off. Working for Catty Fat Betrayal Fighting His Former Friend Turning to Sheldon's Side Assisting in the Revival of Sheldon's Friends The New Guy's Sacrifice and Fate Total Appearances >=Mentioned >>=Cameo >>>=Speaking role >>>The New Guy >>Clash Of The Cartoons >>>The Big Do-Over >>>Jail Bail >>>Life Is A Party Trivia *He owns a lightsaber, like Sheldon. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists